Wait for Me
by Zipzapzop444
Summary: Based off a Shizaya doujinshi on youtube. But I made it an IzayaxOC fanfic... Sorry. A oneshot of Izaya and my OC Sora. Sora tell him she's going to die, but will she be the one who really dies? Just a cute, fluffy, romantic story.


A/N: IzayaxOC. Based on this Shizaya doujinshi I saw. Like everything here is from that doujinshi. Dialogue too. WARNING: Izaya is OCC. Well he kinda has to be OCC in this story...Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Izaya or most of the dialogue in this story… Lol. If you want, I can send you the link for the Shizaya doujinshi for you Shizaya fans. I do not own Durarara either.

* * *

Lying in the hospital bed, Sora gazed up at the raven haired boy above her.

"I'm gonna die..." she whispered. He cocked his head to the side. "I really will..."

"Oh? So..." Izaya leaned in close, his face inches away from hers. "You're gonna die?"

"Yup... It's inevitable."

"Shut up... You're not really gonna die..."

"Yes I am... I got hit by that car..."

"And you're still here. Breathing, talking... You're not gonna die, Sora." Brushing her long bangs away, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Go and sleep now..."

Her eyes closed softly, and she drifted into a deep sleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

He got hit.

The trick he used against Shizuo failed.

He got hit.

He smiled at her. "You didn't die, Sora..." he croaked out. He fainted.

"Izaya!" she cried. "Izaya wake up! Don't give up on me! Please!"

Celty's hands shook slightly. Shizuo stuffed his hands in his pockets as he stared at the ground. All stared at the couple. The young boy lying in the arms of the shaking and crying girl.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I'm gonna die..." he told her. She stared at him. "Yeah, I'm gonna die..."

She leaned down to peer at his pale face. "No you won't..." she answered. He chuckled. Her innocence was too much. She was too pure.

"Yeah...I will..." he said as he moved his arm to cover his face.

"Can you see me?"

"Haha, what kind of question is that?" He reached out to caress her cheek, and then slowly brushed his fingers over her closed eye. "I can see a world full of pure innocence and love in these eyes. That's all I need..."

Sora leaned down. Her forehead touched his as she gazed into his brown orbs. "Hey...You're not really gonna die, right?" She leaned in closer. "Izaya will be alright, right?"

His gaze softened. "But I am gonna die, Sora..." He kept his hold on her soft cheek. "It's inevitable." She held the hand on her cheek, tilting her face so she could feel the warmth of his hand.

"Sora," he began, "when I die... What should I have them do?"

"You don't need a funeral, stupid..."

"Haha, that's true... Then," he looked up at her and let his hand fall to the side. Holding up one finger, he continued, "just one thing...

Wait for me. For a hundred years, wait for me." Her breath hitched as tears filled her blue orbs. "Then..." he finished, "I'll come find you..."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sora's eyes flew open as she breathed heavily. Tears overflowed and fell rapidly. She gasped and sobbed.

"Sora...?" she looked up to see a raven haired boy peering down at her. "What's the matter...?"

"A h-hundred years already...? So fast..."

"Sora-chan~ Wake up now~" He brushed her tears away. A slight smirk on his face. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Still crying, she reached out to caress his cheek. Instead, he grabbed her hand and held it firmly with his.

"I saw..." she began, "a dream... Where..." she began crying again. "...You died..." He had begun kissing the palm of her hand as he looked at her softly.

"Yeah," he leaned down, his face inches away from hers. "But," his lips got closer to hers, "it was just a dream."

A soft kiss. He kissed her gently on her lips. Pulling away, he said, "It was just a dream." He hovered above her. Her arms came and wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer.

"I don't want Izaya to die..."

"Then promise me this," he looked at her. His gaze heavy and gentle at the same time. "Promise me you'll never say you're gonna die again... Cuz'..." he kissed her lips again for a short moment. "I don't want Sora to die..." She nodded as more tears escaped those large, blue orbs. She looked absolutely adorable.

"However," Izaya continued, his voice soft and husky. "If I were to die... Promise me this too..."

"I promise... I'll do anything for Izaya..."

"If I do die before you...

Wait for me..."

She cried again. "That's what you said in my dream..." she sobbed. "That's what you said... Before you died..."

He smiled gently at her. He climbed onto her hospital bed, and snuggled next to her under the covers. Wrapping his arms around her, he continued, "I don't care how long it'll take... Just wait for me... And surely...

I'll come and meet you..."

She buried her face into the crook of his neck, sobbing. She sobbed and sobbed. When she did stop, she met his eyes. Holding his gaze, she whispered, "Then you have to wait for me... And you have to always love me... No matter what happens... Love me... And I'll love you... And we'll wait for the day... We'll wait until the day comes...

Where we get to be with each other again..."

He smiled at her. A soft, gentle smile. "Yeah...I promise...

Wait for me, Sora..."

* * *

A/N: What'd you think? The whole part where Izaya gets hit by a truck was part of the dream, just in case you got confused. And the ending, no he didn't die...Or did he? O_o Anyways, did you think this was sweet? Saddish? Cute? Tell me! And yeah... Sorry for making Izaya OCC... He just had to be for this story. Sorry for errors. If you find any, please let me know.


End file.
